Sunrise, Sunset
by chicagonebananas
Summary: Both Miley and Jake think about the relationship they shared with each other... if only things had gone differently. Two-Shot, JakeXMiley Inspired by Breze Lee
1. Sunrise

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.

* * *

Zombie Slayer. That was his nick name. Everyone was fawning over him the day he set foot in Seaview Middle School. The famous, cute, actor. Every guy wanted to be his best friend and every girl wanted to date him. Everyone loved Jake Ryan, the Zombie Slayer.

I slipped on a pair of lavender, fuzzy, slippers. It was still dark out as I made my way out onto my balcony with a cup of steaming hot tea (green tea to be exact) in hand. I hadn't slept well at all the night before. I looked out over the park that was across from my balcony. Everything was so peaceful that day. Well, everything with the exception of my heart and mind. Jake Ryan, for some reason, had overtaken my thoughts and feelings the last few days... and I had no idea why.

I took a sip of the herbal drink and sighed. The memories of him came flooding back as I saw the first few beams of the sun peaking over the trees in the park. The first one to come back was when I first saw his show, Zombie High.

Lilly was staying over that night (it was before her parents split up). She needed a refuge from the fighting. We were sitting on the couch and she was channel surfing when she stopped. We saw a cute, blond kid, kicking what looked like zombies around a school bathroom. We were both intrigued by this and decided to watch more of the show.

We soon, caught onto his catch phrase "Dude, I slayed you once, don't make me slay you again!"

After the episode we saw, Lilly was in her little, fan girl crush mode. She was hugging the remote control gushing over how cute that Zombie Slayer was. She talked about how she found his hair so good looking, and how it looked really soft, like a cloud or cotton candy. She also rambled on how it looked super silky, like a piece of silk (not one of her better analogy). Even though it did get on my nerves a little, I was still happy about it, she had gotten out of the 'funk' that her parents' fighting always put her in.

I took another sip of my tea. By now the sun was risen almost half way above the trees in the park. The sky was now a beautiful shade of pink. It reminded me of the sunrise that appeared the day I had met Jake Ryan at school, when he transferred to Seaview Middle School. He was such a cocky jerk! But, for some unexplained reason, I was intrigued by it.

I looked out as the sun was now getting higher and higher in the sky. It was breath taking. Still, memories of him kept coming back. I soon remembered when I guest stared on Zombie High and ended up kissing Demon Dog because I didn't want to kiss that 'cocky jerk.' Oh how I regret that day. If I could, I would go back in time and stop myself from ever talking to the director and being able to kiss those, sweet, beautiful lips.

Then there was the heart wrenching day when he kissed me then told me that he was going away to Romania to film a movie. I wanted to kick him in the shins when he told, but seeing as we were sitting on a rail, I decided it'd be easier to push him off. So I did. I then spent all of his time away trying to get over him.

When he came back, Lilly didn't help much. She was all wrapped up in how he parachueted down to the beach and gave me 'chocolates from the sky.' He almost became a stalker (well, it seemed that way). He actually showed up at my house in a suit of armor. I can't help but to laugh whenever I think of the day he came clamoring into my living room! He really did want me back.

I thought about a few more memories of him, like the night I told him I was Hannah Montana and the when he tried be normal for me. I thought of when Lilly and I sabotaged the whole thing with Mikayla and tried to stop that movie or show or whatever it was from happening with her in it.

I sighed as I looked at the rising sun in the east. Everything hadn't been going my way. It had been five years since I last saw him. It was the day that he had come back from Antarctica, well more specifically the day he came back to school after being in Antarctica for that one movie. He was so ecstatic to be back in a warm climate. He joked about attempts to keep warm, they would grab random penguins and hug them.

Then there was the day, that he broke my heart. He said he didn't mean to. He said he didn't want to. He said. That's all that mattered, he said and he did! He told me it wasn't his fault and that she kissed him. Like that isn't an old excuse. Like very guy who's dating a girl and kisses another one hasn't used that excuse to get out of it... although deep down, I wish I had given him a second chance now. He probably has some girlfriend now and hasn't even thought of me since we parted ways that fateful day.

"Miss Stewart?" I heard a voice call from behind me. I turned around and saw my assistant standing in the door way to my bedroom. "You need to get ready for your shoot today."

I nodded at her and watched as she turned around and went back into my house. If only, I hadn't made that mistake in high school, then maybe Jake and I would be together today.

* * *

A/N: First installment of a two-shot. The next chapter will be in Jake's point of view. And in case you didn't catch on, this is placed about, maybe five to six years in the future. Please review!


	2. Sunset

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah of the Montana.

* * *

Another day of filming was complete. Hopefully I'd be leaving this place soon. If you must know where I've been the last month, I've been on a mountain in Alaska filming a new movie. Although, after this we're heading to a desert to finish the rest of filming, so I don't know how or why that would be better. But I guess anywhere would be better then that one movie in Antarctica was. I still shiver whenever I remember how cold it was down there.

I glanced around the camp fire. Why we didn't stay in a hotel is beyond me (probably had something to either do with low budgets or the director just not wanting to find a hotel or lodge up here... he's too cheap for that). I soon found myself standing up and walking away from the warmth and heading off to a private place. I had discovered this, nook like place in the woods that was perfect to watch the sun set the second day of filming up here.

I walked through the heavily wooded area and soon emerged into a clearing. There stood a large rock. I walked over and sat down on it. I sighed and looked out and saw the cliff and the mountains rising up on the other side of the gorge. Everyday seemed harder then the last without her by my side.

I missed her. She had been my all, my twenty-four seven for almost two years. I despised that new girl at school who caused our break-up. If only she had believed that she had kissed me and not the other way around.

I looked out and saw the sun starting to slow set. It was weird watching it set so late at night. I remembered the first day I had met Miss Miley Stewart. We were in the eighth grade. I had transferred into Seaview Middle School in hopes of having a normal school experience.

I still remember how everyone was fawning over me and my celebrity status. That is, everyone except one person, and that person was Miley. She treated me like a normal person, well most of the time. There were times when she seemed like she couldn't stand me (which I don't blame her, I was some what of a cocky jerk). I couldn't figure out why, but I soon learned after we started dating the first time that she was Hannah Montana and then it all made sense. She was also a celebrity but in a way she wasn't. It made sense why she treated me normally... well in my mind it did at least.

I looked out at the purple and orange sky. Everything was calm. I heard a bird chirping happily from behind me. I loved Miley. At this point, I couldn't figure out if I still did or not. I sighed and looked out over the gorge as I remembered how she showed up at the '70s dance wearing a stunning red dress. That was so long ago. We were in junior high school at the time. I remember when she walked in, I found myself breathless and I knew my jaw had probably dropped to the floor.

I had been there with Lilly and the two ended up in a fight. Everything was just so odd that night. I go to a dance with a girl that I don't really like that, the girl I do like comes in wearing clothes that weren't from the '70s, the two end up in a fight and I end up with the girl that I did like that... yeah, odd.

I let out a sigh and felt a chills rack my body. Even in a Parka I was still cold up on this waste land mountain. No wonder there was no civilization up here in the woods, no one wanted to be up here in the freezing cold!

My thoughts wondered to when Miley and Lilly tried to dethrone Mikayla during that show or movie (that part now seems so lame to me, I can't remember if it was a show or movie...whatever) thing about those aliens. I remembered when and how I blew up at her and then going off to Antarctica. Everything was messed up then. Everything.

I thought back to when I finally got back to California and how for once, things seemed to be going well. Miley and I were almost inseparable. Why did she have to catch what's-her-face kissing me? I hated that girl for ruining my relationship with Miley. I will never forget Miley's face when she came around the corner and saw her trying to remove my tonsils with her tongue.

The first thing I saw was the pain in her eyes. The anger in her face. And the heartbreak. Everything killed me. To this day, I feel as if a part of me dies a little bit each day because of the pain I had caused the girl that I loved. I don't think I've ever hurt anyone more deeply then I did Miley on that day.

I let a breath escape my lips and saw it form a cloud in front of my eyes. Behind me stars were starting to appear in the dark, cold, frigid sky. I remember the day of graduation how everyone was excited and how Miley was celebrating with her friends and how everyone was so thrilled to be done with high school... The only reason why I was excited for it be over, was to try and feel the pain I experienced because of what happened between Miley and I.

"Jake?" I heard a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Melody, the leading female character of this film. We were friends and that was it. "It's getting dark, and cold." She spoke.

I saw the light from the lantern illuminate her face. I nodded and got up and walked over to her, the sound of the snow crunching under me was the only thing I heard. I stopped and looked back at the mountains and the gorge. The sun had set now, just like it had on my relationship with Miley. I turned around and followed Melody back to camp, leaving my place of solitude.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so I started writing this back in August... but I've been somewhat mad at fanficiton for a while (long story) so I haven't had much motivation to finish it. But here is, the final chapter of Sunrise, Sunset! I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
